


富家子都爱穷小子

by Annanai



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Kingsman Training, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	富家子都爱穷小子

Charlie第一眼见到Eggsy时，他就确定自己讨厌这个人。很明显，Eggsy也抱有同样的态度。

当时他正和其他赶来参加选拔的候选人闲聊，为了一项神秘又传统还带有一些荣誉意味的“骑士”工作。不带薪，没有假期，甚至还有可能丧命，足够引起Charlie的兴趣，最重要的是这个团体极具排外性，无论家世血统还是阶级，能选上的都是人中之人。

他的父亲看中荣誉，Charlie为此准备了很多，毕竟哪个男孩子不为这种事情动心呢，何况他又拥有资源。所以当Eggsy推门进来时，他真的以为是某个不长眼的工作人员走错了房间。他刚想张嘴把他打发走，几乎一同走进来的Merlin让他闭上了嘴巴。  
他看着新来的男孩走进列队，与自己隔着不到两米的距离，和其他人一样听Merlin介绍这次选拔，紧紧皱着眉头。他看上去什么都不懂。Charlie在心里小声嘲笑着。介绍完毕，Merlin向大家发问，所有人都举了手除了那个男孩。Charlie瞄了眼菜鸟，接着举起手。

“尸体袋，先生。”他从容回答。

“你叫Charlie对嘛？回答的很好。”Merlin点点头。

他有些得意，越过旁边女孩，给了男孩一个“so easy”的眼神。男孩瞥他一眼接着转回去。

接下来Merlin关于尸体袋的描述就没那么让人高兴了，男孩的脸瞬间皱巴巴地瘪下去，像沮丧的小狗一样。

真有趣。Charlie瞅着男孩的Adidas服装，它们和其他人的手工定制衣裤那么的格格不入，简直像一只鸡钻进了孔雀笼。

品味极烂，他在心里加了一条。

Merlin刚离开，Charlie就忍不住凑了过去，他实在太好奇这小子怎么会和自己这种精英混在一起，一定是有人搞错了。

“Eggsy，”——他偷听到他的名字，“你到底是从哪冒出来的？”Eggsy转过身，还没回答就被Roxy抢去话头。接着这场谈话又加进来Rufus和Digby，他们与Charlie抱有同样的兴趣，迫不及待想看看这个出身平庸的男孩会被激出什么反应。

结果富家子们的嘲笑并没有什么效果，Eggsy那套街头混混法则让他们吃了瘪。

Charlie对Eggsy有了新的认识：麻烦精。

第一项试验让所有人都措手不及，但是好在Charlie的准备足够充分，其他人也是如此。正当他们争先恐后地游向马桶并抢夺莲蓬头时，Eggsy直接打破了那扇双面镜。这让Charlie该死的恼怒起来。为什么他不去抢莲蓬头，虽然他帮大家解了围，但这显得他们蠢头蠢脑。

该死的Eggsy Unwin。他心里骂道。

说不定这种镜子他在警察局见的多了。话一说出，Charlie明显能感受到后方视线的瞪视。他笑了，Charlie开始享受起惹怒Eggsy的感觉，这很有趣。他只是想不通为什么这个街头小混混会如此地令人分散注意力，他困惑地想，最终得出结论：Eggsy Unwin是个、讨厌的、麻烦精。

Charlie从没像现在这样苦恼过，一个长着娃娃脸的可爱男生杀伤力有多大呢，他最近一直在思考这个问题。一切都源于Rufus和Digby某次的闲聊——男孩们总会有自己的小团体，而那成为Charlie心头萦绕的开始。

“那个Eggsy Unwin大概是个Rentboy”在一次野外训练的间隙，Rufus对他们说道。Digby嗤笑一声，面前扬起一层薄薄的草屑，Charlie没有接话。他向训练开始时Eggsy跑去的方向望了一眼，随即意识到自己的行为非常愚蠢。这次的训练内容是潜伏并发现其他小组的位置，而他们已经在草堆中待了三个小时。

Charlie绷紧身体，炎热的空气快要蒸发他的意识，他能感受到鼻尖的汗珠下一秒就要滴下来。

“你怎么会知道。”他不耐烦地嘟囔道，一边诅咒天杀的Eggsy Unwin快点暴露，好让自己得以解脱。

“不然他的推荐人怎么会遇到他？我是指一个上流社会的老绅士。”

“八成在史密斯街遇见的。”Digby小声接了一句，和Rufus交换眼神。

“瞧他的嘴唇和性感的翘屁股，我敢说他一定没少费力气。”

“你们两个都快闭嘴。”Charlie终于开了腔，“我看到3点钟方向有东西在动。”他做了个噤声的动作，准备包抄过去。

“着急去哪？男孩们。”Rufus刚爬出草堆一半的身体被Roxy用枪口指着，女孩脸上带着得意的微笑。

Charlie感受到脑后黑漆漆的枪口正抵着他。

“这次就算屁眼里插了金汤匙也救不了你们了？”Eggsy的声音从后面传来。


End file.
